sonicfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
We Can
We Can – piosenka przewodnia Team Sonic w grze Sonic Heroes w wykonaniu Teda Poley'a i Tony'ego Harnella. Tekst ::Woo! '' ::''Alright! ::Oh yeah! ::Look out down below, Sonic is on the go ::Can't stop this party till we save the world ::This time we're not alone ::We've got some friends along ::And as a team we can become even stronger ::Together we can overcome all the odds ::It's never as hard as it seems ::Everyone can do something special ::The secret is sharing your dreams ::Yeah! ::We can make it if we all stick together ::We won't give up, not ever ::And everything's going to be alright ::We all bring out the best things in each other ::Together we are stronger than anyone else could be on their own ::So much better than alone ::Sonic's in the lead, giving us greater speed ::Tails keeps us flying high to stay above trouble ::And Knuckles by our side, makes this a safer ride ::We'll save the world and teach that Eggman a lesson ::Together we can overcome all the odds ::It's never as hard as it seems ::Everyone can do something special ::The secret is sharing your dreams ::Oooooohhhhhh! ::Yeah! ::We can make it if we all stick together ::We won't split up, not ever ::It's easier with my friends by my side '' ::''We all bring out the best things in each other ::Together we are stronger than anyone else could be on their own ::So much better than alone ::Better than alone ::And together we can overcome all the odds ::It's never as hard as it seems ::Yeeeeeeah, yeeeeah! ::We can make it if we all stick together ::We won't give up, not ever ::And everything's going to be alright ::We all bring out the best things in each other ::Together we are stronger than anyone else could be on their own ::Can't stop us 'cause together we are strong ::Oh yeah! Powiązania z drużyną * Look out down below, Sonic is on the go - Tails i Knuckles zauważający Sonica biegnącego przez pustynię w początkowej scenie historii Team Sonic. * Can't stop this party till we save the world ''- Drużyna akceptując ''zaproszenie na imprezę u Eggmana ''zamierza powstrzymać doktora przed dokonaniem przez niego podboju świata. * ''This time we're not alone, we've got some friends along - Sonic, Tails i Knuckles jednoczący się w jednej drużynie, nie działając już samotnie. * Everyone can do something special ''- Wszyscy członkowie drużyny posiadają swoje własne unikalne umiejętności. * ''Sonic 's in the lead, giving us greater speed - Sonic jest liderem drużyny i najszybszą postacią. * Tails keeps us flying high to stay above trouble - Tails jest postacią latającą w drużynie. * Add Knuckles by our side, makes things a safer ride - Knuckles jest silną postacią w drużynie. * We'll save the world and teach that Eggman a lesson ''- pokonanie Eggmana i powstrzymanie go przed podbojem świata. * ''It's easier with my friends by my side - ''Sonicowi jest łatwiej pokonać Eggmana z pomocą Tailsa i Knucklesa. * ''We all bring out best things in each other ''- Każdy posiada swoje własne unikalne umiejętności. * ''Together we can overcome all the odds - ''Nic nie zdoła powstrzymać drużyny Sonica. * ''It's never as hard as it seems - ''Żadne wyzwanie nie jest dla drużyny trudne jak się może wydawać. * ''And as a team we can become even stronger ''- Sonic, Tails i Knuckles są silniejsi jako drużyna. * ''We can make it if we all stick together - ''Sonic, Tails i Knuckles mogą zrobić wszystko jeśli są razem. * ''We won't split up, not ever - ''Drużyna Sonica nigdy się nie rozpadnie ani nie rozdzieli. * ''Can't stop us cause together we are strong - Sonic, Tails i Knuckles są nie do zatrzymania jako drużyna. Kategoria:Piosenki z gry Sonic Heroes